


Thoughts in the Night

by yuzukirkland



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukirkland/pseuds/yuzukirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets hit with a spell that lets him hear the thoughts of his best friend. But what he hears isn't what he thought he would, can he deal with the guilt he suddenly feels for not noticing his friend's pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Near to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So the POV switches in this story, Also {...} are Bruce's thoughts.

Clark groaned and rubbed at his head, he had been fighting Circe. The witch had decided to start trouble and the league had responded. He hated magic, it was one of the very few things he was weak against. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a very displeased cape crusader looming over him. 

“Are you ok superman?” The voice growled out, like cold steel dragging over grave; and just like the steel it sent shivers through Clark to hear it. 

“ ‘m fine...” 

{I doubt it} 

Clark glared at Batman. “I’m fine, if you don't think I'm fit for battle then you try to stop me” He was sick of having to prove himself again and again to the man. It was as if Bruce was waiting for him to screw up in some way or another. 

A deeper frown took hold of the man's face and batman looked Clark over carefully. “are you sure you're ok? Circe didn't do something to you did she?” {He must have hit his head harder than I thought. She’ll pay for that} 

Clark opened his mouth to argue but he paused, struck that even though he had clearly heard Bruce’s voice, his mouth did not move. 

“Repeat what you said?” Clark swallowed and batman’s shoulders stiffened with worry. 

“I.. asked if you were ok..... how hard did you hit your head?” {Damn magic, I should have been more careful. I knew his weakness. I wasn't careful enough...} The look on Batman’s face shifted from concern to something that looked akin to self reproach, and back to his usual emotionless mask in seconds. Clark’s mouth went dry as he realized he wasn't hearing those words with his physical ears, but in his mind. 

Clark swallowed and looked down. “We have an issue....” He didn’t want to see the look on the man’s face when he saw that Clark was now able to hear his thoughts. “I can hear your thoughts.....” 

{Shit!} Clark looked up to see the unflappable man in front of him look nervous. Batman reached and touched his communicator. “J’onn.... we have an issue.... Superman got hit with some of Circe’s magic.... he can hear our thoughts...” Clark frowned and rubbed at his head again. He fucking hated magic. 

The other leaguers finished the fight as J’onn beamed up batman and Clark. Clark sighed this was going to suck. He looked at batman who was carefully keeping his mind blank. Batman was tense as he lead Clark into the infirmary. Clark knew that this situation had to be tough on the dark knight. the man liked his privacy, so much that Clark didn't know his real name even though he considered himself one of the man’s friends. He certainly was one of Clark's, if not his closest. Clark got on the gurney and J’onn started turning on the machinery.

{This is going to be interesting..} Batman finally broke the silence in his mind and Clark snorted and nodded in agreement. 

“Yep..” Both J’onn and batman startled slightly and the later looked away a little uneasy. J’onn blinked and started his analysis while batman stood there like a statue watching closely. The way that the man watched him behind those lenses was almost disturbing, if it didn’t give Clark a feeling of being protected. He had known the dark knight long enough to know that if he was going to hurt Clark he would have done it already.

J’onn finished his tests and turned to the pair. “Magic induced sensitivity... he should only be able to hear single thoughts or maybe feel emotions slightly. Perhaps with practice reciprocate in conversation, however it appears that Superman is unable to read minds.” Batman breathed a sigh of relief and Clark scowled. J’onn just raised an eyebrow knowingly. “It should only be temporary and wear off on its own but if you wish too, I would talk to Zatanna for a quicker solution.” 

With that he left and Batman nodded to Clark in parting before leaving himself. His parting thoughts far more telling. {I wonder what Zatanna will want in exchange... I hope I don’t have to sing again.} Clark chuckled. This was going to be fun. Especially to mess with a certain caped crusader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the POV in this switches, I've separated Bruce's and Clark's with ______

Bruce watched as the man of steel fell to the ground after a hit from Circe. Rushing over he hoped that it was nothing too serious, the man’s weakness for magic was something that Bruce continuously worried over. He had many enemies that used magic, and would love to get a stab at him through Superman.

Kneeling next to the unconscious man, Bruce leaned over to check for a pulse, the man under him groaned and rubbed at his head. Bruce schooled his features as the man blinked his eyes open. Bruce looked at the other man and asked if he was alright, hearing a slurred affirmative wasn't a good sign and he highly doubted that the man was alright. The man looked at him and frowned. 

Superman glared at Bruce. “I’m fine, if you don't think I'm fit for battle then you try to stop me” Bruce blinked and frowned more out of worry. 

“are you sure you're ok? Circe didn't do something to you did she?” Bruce sighed, Superman must have hit his head harder than he thought. That woman was going to pay for hurting him. Superman swallowed and looked nervous. “We have an issue... I can hear your thoughts.” Bruce stiffened and mentally cursed, then stopped himself from having any clear thoughts other than getting Superman to the sick bay. Contacting J’onn Bruce tried to hide his dread at this. He did not want Superman to know about his feelings. 

Bruce watched as J’onn looked over Superman and the kryptonian sighed. Bruce couldn’t stop an errant thought about how interesting this was going to be, a snort and agreement from The man of steel caused Bruce to realize his mistake and he tried to hide his thoughts again. J’onn looked at Bruce and explained that he didn’t think superman could read minds just hear errant thoughts. 

Bruce sighed in relief and J’onn shot him a sympathetic look. Only the martian knew how Bruce really felt about the man of steel. Superman seemed irked by Bruce’s sigh, J’onn saved the situation by suggesting Zatanna’s help before leaving, and Bruce inwardly cringed. He nodded and followed J’onn out of the med bay, if this had to wear off then Bruce wasn't so sure he could keep his feelings a secret. Zatanna... he really hoped that she didn’t want him to sing. Bruce scowled and walked faster as he heard Superman’s chuckle at his thoughts. Great, this was going to be a pain in the ass. 

Bruce went to the main computer room and was not shocked when J’onn floated up through the floor. The man looked worried. “Will you be alright with this development?” Bruce had to smile lightly. 

“I’ll be fine... I’m just logging myself in as restricted to large scale emergencies. The less I have to deal with him the better.” 

J’onn didn’t look convinced but nodded “You’re decision Batman” Bruce sighed and wondered how well he could avoid the Kryptonian. Walking to the teleporter he keyed in his home city and breathed a sigh of relief landing on a familiar roof. Making his way to the cave, he contemplated asking Dick to take his place at league meetings.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
It had been a week since the incident with Circe. Clark wasn't too thrilled, he had talked to Zatanna and she had tried to find an answer but the only thing she could find was that if this had happened before, it wasn't documented. She suggested talking to Circe but Clark had refused, talking with criminals left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He looked around at the other league members at the meeting; it had been surprisingly easy to tune out their thoughts, Clark wondered if it was because he was just so used to tuning them out normally. That also would explain why when he heard Batman’s thoughts he couldn't ignore them. The man rarely talked and some of this thoughts were amusing.. 

{Should find a gag for Barry, one that he can’t vibrate through. Hal would appreciate...} Clark tried not to let his shock show, he instead took a sip of water. Surely Batman could not be insinuating that those two were in a relationship. {I don’t know how Hal can be attracted to someone so noisy} Clark coughed as he sputtered on water and glared at Batman. Batman’s eyes widened and looked away almost guiltily.  
His mind went quiet after that and Clark was happy because it was his turn to talk. Throughout his presentation he couldn’t help notice how The dark Knight never looked at him. Frowning Clark looked directly at the leather clad figure. 

“Care to share your opinions of my plan?” The figure stiffened and finally looked at Clark. 

{That you- stop he can hear your thoughts idiot!} Clark saw batman shake his head at himself. “I don’t think such a plan will work.” Clark raised his eyebrow and had to commend the man at both his ability to block his thoughts but to also operate on autopilot. He knew that the man before him wasn't really paying attention but he still responded flawlessly. Such perfection made Clark mad and he wanted to break the infallible man. 

The meeting ended soon after and Batman practically ran out the door and towards the teleportation pad, but Clark was faster. “What is on your mind Batman, that you didn’t pay attention at the meeting.” He stopped and turned towards superman. 

“I paid attention, and I gave my opinions.” {He noticed..} 

“Yeah I noticed, so what’s wrong? you’re not usually distracted unless something is bothering you.”

{Damn him for knowing me so well} 

“Not well enough, I don’t even know you’re name." Frowning batman turned towards him. 

“You wouldn’t be impressed.” 

Clark sighed. “look i just want to know if you’re alright, you’re my close friend.” 

{Knew i should have had Nightwing do this instead...} The dark night stilled then pressed the button on the controls. “Will you drop this if you know my name?” Clark frowned and opened his mouth to explain that he wasn't fishing for information but the man was getting on the pad and pulled off the cowl. “Bruce Wayne.” 

And with that the man was gone and Clark could only blink. He had only been worried about the man, and with seeing Bat... Bruce’s face, he could tell the man was not sleeping like he should. He was probably over working too. 

J’onn came in and placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder. “Don't get too upset. He’s a very difficult man to understand.” Clark nodded and sighed, he’d go visit the Dark knight tomorrow; he needed to be sure that the man was alright. 

Clark flew to Gotham after work and wondered if Batman would already be out, it was still early, and the sun was up. Sitting on a roof, Clark decided to wait till nightfall and try his chances then. When the sun set Clark stood and started to fly around Gotham, hoping to find the man in the shadows. 

Hovering he smiled as he heard the man’s distinctive growl down an ally. Not wanting to make the other man mad, well madder than he already was going to be, Clark stayed put. The man shot a grapple and flew up to an adjacent roof. Smiling Clark flew over.


End file.
